Nemeryal
«''' Sì, mia cara... Oltre ad essere la Segretaria Personale di Colui che È, suo braccio destro e Mano Sinistra, probabile succeditrice ... sono la Dea Ausiliatrice e Consolatrice dei Monelli SCLCCT! '''» :: — Nemeryal, in Atlantis - The Lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 22: Diṭṭa-dharma-vedanīya-karma... '' '''Nemeryal', conosciuta come "Dea Ausiliatrice e Consolatrice dei Monelli SCLCCT", "Segretaria Personale di Colui che È" e, per un po', "Dea Camerlenga durante la Sede Vacante", originariamente una delle prime recensitrici, è uno dei personaggi originali principali delle Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane . Nemeryal Nome/i Nemeryal Cognome N.A. Soprannomi N.A. Età N.A. Luogo di nascita N.A. Residenza attuale Alto dei Cieli Livello dell'esistenza Superiore Rango Divinità Alleati *Ottoperotto *Sigmund Freud *Voce fuori campo *Sora *Oma Desala *Soruccio *ChiyoChan8 *vul95 *''Colui che È'' *Suor Nausicaa (da D64 in poi) *Xaldin (da D64 in poi) *Demyx (da ATL in poi) Nemici *darkroxas92 *Lucas Ross (ATL) *Cad Bane (DJG) Poteri ed abilità *Consolare i tuss *Capacità canore *Poteri divini vari Armi N.A. Prima apparizione [Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane] *''Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo''; Capitolo 09 Prima apparizione [Reale/Opera originale] Recensitrice Breve descrizione :Attenzione : Il seguente passaggio può contenere spoiler ! Nemeryal assiste, dall'alto del Monte Olimpo, a gran parte delle vicende di ''Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo'', in cui, fra l'altro, è co-responsabile, assieme a ''Colui che È'', ChiyoChan8 e Soruccio del miracolo che salva Sora dall'essere punito ingiustamnete per il furto di cui è accusato. In seguito, veglia su Ottoperotto, Sigmund Freud e Voce fuori campo durante le loro ricerche in '' Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was in not enought'', aiutandoli sia “''aggirando''” la ''Grande Regola'', sia inviando loro Oma Desala, per poi intervenire direttamnete grazie al permesso strappato dal ticinese al Collettivo degli Esseri Superiori. Durante la crisi di Atlantide e di Lucas Ross, organizza (come può) gli dei per superare la crisi e interviene nuovamente per “''aiutare''” il tüss, Demyx e darkroxas92 (temporanemente alleato dei due ragazzi) rivelando la vera identità del detective “''ticinese''” (''Atlantis - The Lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto''). Quando Der Richter goinge per giudicare il tüss, Nemeryal fa quanto è in suo potere per aiutare il povero Sora, temendo però per il suo Lato B, anche se alla fine, per la sua gioia, lui si salva. :Fine dei possibili spoiler ! Solare, allegra e spensierata, Nemeryal è, fra le Dee, quella con il compito più impegnativo, visto l'autore delle Fan Fiction in questione... Il suo incarico, tuttavia, le permette di dare sollievo a tutti i tuss che si ritrovano col Lato B dolente, cosa che la ripaga di tutta la fatica di essere, come se non bastasse, il braccio destro (e Mano Sinistra) del Signor Sommo Capo, cosa che, come dichiara lei stessa, quando si ritrova a dover gestire da sola tutto l'Alto dei Cieli, non è per nulla facile... : «''' Invece, se non ci pensa il Sommo Capo, o chi per lui, va tutto a farsi benedire!! E perdonate la battuta di infima categoria... '''» :: — Nemeryal, rispondendo alla domanda se il lavoro di Dea Camerlenga sia facile, in: Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore, Episodio 1: Ognuno ha i suoi problemi... '' Paziente, ma non necessariamente così tanto, Nemeryal è tra le più posate delle Dee, anche perché, visto il suo titolo, è fra le poche che non soffrono di epistassi ad effetto manga alla vista di un tuss ''biott e pronto per essere retribuito... Fra le Dee più antiche, ha legato soprattutto con le divinità ascese suppergiù nella sua stessa era, ossia Soruccio, ChiyoChan8 e vul95, ma anche con Colui che È e, in particolar modo, con Oma Desala, con la quale è spesso in gruppo. Con Ottoperotto e compagni ha un ottimo rapporto, soprattutto con Sora, che cerca di tenere lontano dalla strada che lo porterebbe a farsi consolare da lei... Possiede una buona conoscenza dell'italiano, del francese e qualche parola di dialetto ticinese. Biografia del personaggio In illo tempore... In fase di scrittura... Ai tempi di Atlantide 'Prima della Caduta di Atlantide.' In fase di scrittura... 'La Caduta du Atlantide.' In fase di scrittura... Il processo di Robbery, he wrote In fase di scrittura... Progetto "Ragnarock" In fase di scrittura... Ritorno ad Atlantide In fase di scrittura... Il retributore notturno... In fase di scrittura... Il Giorno del Giudizio In fase di scrittura... Le Guerre dell'Autore In fase di scrittura... Curiosità Nonostante la sua millenaria esperienza, quando si tratta di consolare un tuss “''grandicello''”, si lascia un po' andare a pensieri freudiani... Tecnicamente, come Dea è complementare a Hirorugetia Lau/Ottoperotto, in quanto quest'ultimo il'' Dio delle Trovate Contorte, Arzigogolate, Impensabili ed Assurde, ma Sempre Efficaci per Salvare i Monelli dalla sì Giusta, ma Esagerata nell'Applicazione, Punizione''. Infatti, se Ottoperotto ha successo, l'intervento della Dea non è necessario, mentre lo è se il buon Dio fallisce... Ha un tempio a lei dedicato nel Mondo che Non Esiste, la Cattedrale di Nostra Signora Consolatrice dei Poveri ma un poco Colpevoli Monellacci Retribuiti a Cinghiate di Cuoio con Fibbia di Ferro Cromato, di cui non sapeva nulla. La sua abbreviazione durante la scrittura delle Fan Fiction è [ NEY ] (N'em'E'r'''Y'al). Citazioni & battute celebri : '«'Io? No... '''» :: — Prima battuta di Nemeryal; RHW, Capitolo 09 : «''' Nemeryal: E certo! Come ben saprai, sono la – : Sora: La Dea Ausiliatrice e Consolatrice dei Monelli SCLCCT,lo sappiamo... : Nemeryal: Ecco, appunto... : Sora: Sigh, lo sai che mi usuri ancor di più la già risicata speranza di evitare la punizione, vero? : Nemeryal: È uno sporco lavoro, ma qualcuno deve pur farlo... : Suor Nausicaa: Ma, scusa la domanda... Non dovresti intervenire dopo che un monello è stato sclccto?! E poi, perché l'autore continua a devocalizzare 'sta parola?! : Nemeryal: Siamo... Bhé, oramai lo sapranno anche i paracarri... : Paracarri: In una Fan Fiction comico-demenziale!!! : Nemeryal: Esatto, amici miei! Comunque... Bhé, dal momento che la presenza della beneamata Contessa von Kastig è un efficace catalizzatore di retribuzioni, per quando è prevista la tua, sarò impegnata a consolare un monello a venti isolati da qua... un'agenda No, scusa, quello è dopo... Un monello a tre isolati da qua... Quindi, mi tiro avanti con il lavoro e ti consolo già adesso, va bene? : Sora: Eh? : Nemeryal (lo abbraccia, tono materno): Su, su... È finita... Su... Hai imparato la lezione, ora è finita, da bravo... '''» :: — CCC : «''' 8x8: Nemeryal? Permetti una domanda? : Nemeryal: Ma certo... : 8x8: Tu non hai visto, sentito, un verbo collegato ad un altro dei tuoi cinque sensi qualcosa che potrebbe tornarci utile? : Nemeryal: No, guarda... Di solito, quando un tüss vien retribuito, io assisto alla retribuzione ed intervengo appena è finita... Ma questa volta, ammetto che ero un po' distratta... : Freud: Ho paura a chiederti perché... : Oma Desala: Colpa mia... : Freud + 8x8 (salto di tre metri): AHHH!! : Oma Desala: I nervi, miei cari... Fatevi controllare i nervi, per carità divina... : 8x8 (tachicardico): E tu metti dei sonagli ai tuoi vestiti, così, magari, ci accorgiamo della tua presenza, prima di rischiare un infarto... : Freud: M-mi associo a quanto dice... : Oma Desala: ... : 8x8: Comunque... Perché dici che è colpa tua... : Oma Desala: L'illusione è la gramigna più tenace della coscienza collettiva: la storia insegna, ma non ha scolari... : 8x8: Tiro ad indovinare... Stava cercando di capire un tuo aforisma, nevvero? : Oma Desala: Più o meno... Le stavo insegnando che tutto ciò che vediamo è illusione... : Voce fuori campo: Dillo con un vestito di pelle e degli occhiali da sole e ti ingaggiano per il prossimo film di Matrix... : Nemeryal: Comunque... Ero impegnata a seguire i suoi ragionamenti... Omadesaliani, diciamo va... Che mi sono resa conto che il Lato B di Riku si stava scaldando ben bene solo quando il suo retributore calava l'ultimo colpo... : 8x8: Ovviamente... Grazie lo stesso... : Nemeryal: Comunque, se può servirvi, posso fare un paio di costatazioni... : Voce fuori campo: Spara! : Nemeryal: Allora, da quanto ho visto, chi ha ridotto così Riku non deve essere quel che si dice gracilino... : 8x8 (rivolto al Capitano): Il che, se fosse necessario, è ulteriore prova che Sora non centra... : Nemeryal: E deve avere una certa esperienza, soprattutto nella tecnica otk... : 8x8 (confuso): Ot -che? : Nemeryal: Otk, acronimo di “over the knee”, in italiano, “sopra le ginocchia”, il classico dei classici... : ... : ... : Nemeryal (sbuffa): Che c'è?! Con il lavoro che faccio, un po' di terminologia devo pur conoscerla!! : 8x8: Non abbiamo fiatato! : Nemeryal: Il vostro silenzio è stato eloquente... '''» :: — SRN Categoria:Divinità